User talk:Ironknuckle1
Hi, welcome to Zelda Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ironknuckle1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hero Of Wisdom (Talk) 00:55, 30 August 2009 thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com Anyone of you that know me from other wikis I would just like to say that i just started my own wiki and is sort of like Zelda fanon and Zeldapedia . Im not trying to be better then them im only trying to put more stuff out there and work with them if mying goes any where so if anyone wanted to I would like some help making this wiki. --Ironknuckle1 01:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) cant be there as of yet but ill look into it soon. o and will you return to zeldapedia? just asking'''-- C2' / 01:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I cant only because everydayjoe blocked me because i kept using incorrect grammer even though I fixed it every time something happened. So I have started my own wiki as a colaboration of Zelda fanon and Zeldapedia. Because most of the comments to me said that i was giving good info but not good grammer.I wish i could but i cant till october something i really liked helping put out information about subjects. thats also why i made this wiki.--Ironknuckle1 02:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey if you know anyone else who could help that would be awesome.--Ironknuckle1 02:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) He blocked you for not having grammar as good as his? Man, just like I said on a forum that was later deleted, he is a corrupt hypocrite.--Shade Link 14:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yeah I know hey so do you think you can help me the name of the website is thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com ive never had a real problem with you just that you just kept on doing things, and people kept on telling you not to. you know how there is a save button(duh) right next to it on the right is the preivew button, if you use that and look at what youve added and correct any mistakes, it will improve you standings with everybody. and no shade, it wasnt just joe, it was a lot of people, he was just the one who blocked him.'-- C2' / 17:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, he still COULD HAVE made sure that the reason was "bad grammar".--Shade Link 18:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yeah but its ok cause if my site goes anywhere im going to try to work with Zeldapedia. So for now its ok--Ironknuckle1 18:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) sounds good. '-- C2' / 23:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) hey so as soon as anyone can I need help right now im working on making articles on every aspect of Twilight Princess. Maybe someone can do Ocarina of time or another game.--Ironknuckle1 23:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey how come I can't send you any emails?--'Shade Link ' 22:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: u cn write the fanfics a little bit at a time. u dont have to write the whole thing at once(I kno this is kind of a late reply) Herooftwilight 03:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RE:New wiki Alright, I'll look into it someday.--'Shade''' 20:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC)